Afterthoughts and Memories
by bornbored
Summary: Set in the same night as, 'More than a Sea Apart', some thoughts from the POV of Blink, on her cooperation with Wanda that night and what it might mean for her friend, Nocturne, in the future. A short piece referencing the future daughter of Kurt & Wanda.
1. Ch1: Looking back

A note to readers; the Nightcrawler/Scarlet Witch/Nocturne family is absolutely canon, it is featured in a few different X-Men comic series including _Exiles_ and _New Excalibur_. Though their daughter has yet to be mentioned in the _Wolverine and the X-men Series,_ Kurt and Wanda's romance certainly has, inspiring my first fic, _More than a sea apart_ which was set in the same night as this one, only from Kurt and Wanda's POV instead of Blink's. For this reason and the fact that Blink is a reoccurring character in the show I've kept the fandom-category the same.

So please, if you're unfamiliar with Blink and Nocturne just take a glance at their Wikipedia pages, which should clear things up for you.

A final warning: The _Exiles_ storyline throws all the characters around different realities and timelines similar to Wolverine and the X-men's future/past line, so confusing references to other realities will be mentioned, sorry, it's the only way I can explain Blink's presence in a time period clearly not her own.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but this meager plot and the coffee in my mug._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Blink reappeared onto the third-level balcony, the reality of her actions fully set in. She had told herself when she first arrived in this past dimension that it was crucial to be careful of the future existence of her best friend and daughter of Nightcrawler and Scarlet Witch; Talia Josephine Wagner, known to the X-men and Exiles as, 'Nocturne'.

She realized that by teleporting Wanda to her desired location, to Kurt Wagner, she might have just initiated the conception of Talia. Blink was unsettled and ecstatic at the same time; she was filled with an acute sense of responsibility for her best friend's life. If Wanda did grow pregnant with Talia, Blink would have to shadow her with even more protection than she did now. Her friend's life would be in her hands, even if unintentionally.

'I've got to try and tell her about all this,' Blink resolved as she crouched into her gargoyle-like stance on the balcony railing; her favorite place from which to look upon Genosha. Her glowing pink eyes took in the city below her with a new appreciation; the birthplace that Talia would never remember seeing. Her friend had never spoken of this place, and had only early childhood memories of her mother. The X-man called Nightcrawler had cared for her through her girlhood and eventually teen years, while her mother's absence remained a mystery to her.

Nocturne had been trained as an X-man from the age of thirteen, and was an idealistic but jaded member of the team when Blink met her around eighteen. She had never shared the optimistic outlook of human-mutant relations the way her father did; she accepted that things were wrong but doubted they would ever truly change for the better. Her friend's lack of faith in humans reminded Blink of Wanda's own opinions. But how could a mother who was barely there possibly pass on her viewpoints to her daughter?

It didn't seem to make sense; but then again Blink was currently in an alternate time-period thanks to a bizarre dimensional rift she and the other Exiles had been skipping for some time now. Who was she to decide what made sense? She finally resolved that the only way she had a chance at communicating with her friend was trying to transport a letter to her, utilizing her teleport-crystals.

Retreating to her palace chamber on the second level, she scrounged up a fountain pen of questionable quality and a few sheets of paper. On it, she began her message to the future, and her friend which resided there.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Shout-out to: _enjoydasilence8_ for first proposing the idea of including Nocturne in my future stories, thanks so much and I hope you enjoy this first Nocturne-inclusive installment.


	2. Ch2: A letter and a dart

My brave friend Talia,

I know the chances of this letter reaching you are near impossible, but I hope that somehow it finds you safely so you can know that I'm supporting you despite our dimensional rift. I'm in the past, before the Exiles were even a thought, before the rise of Apocalypse, before even your birth.

I've acted as an acolyte of Magneto for months, and I'm happy to say I think I'll assume a key role in his banishment from Genosha, the one the X-men described to us long ago. In this time I've also been working alongside your mother, Wanda, who is called, 'Scarlet Witch', now. It's been so strange, T.J, even for me, to be speaking and working with the mother of my best friend-and only be two years younger than her-while remembering you and hoping you'll get a chance to meet her soon too. The childhood memories you've described to me of her are so lacking. She's a strong, beautiful woman whose intelligence and fortitude astound me and even Magneto sometimes.

From what I can gather your parents fell in love the first time they met, but here they are still on opposite ends of the chess-board. I haven't met _him_ yet, but I can tell from how adamant Wanda is about his protection that he's a good man. Damn, this is gonna sound bizarre on so many levels, but I think I might have even orchestrated your existence last night. Wanda came to me and asked that I teleport her to where Nightcrawler lives, at the old Institute. She hasn't returned yet, and well…let's just say I won't be surprised if I meet you as an infant in this timeline.

Soon, even if she doesn't know it yet, Wanda will control Genosha completely. Then I'll be by her side at all times, protecting and helping however I can. As far as I can tell, she has nothing but mutants' best interests at heart; at this point all I can rationally do is help her. I find that the easiest way not to reveal the fact that I'm from the future is to not speak at all. With Wanda I make an exception when necessary, but most people here-including your teen-aged aunt Lorna-have come to believe I'm mute, so I'm relieved of the explanations of my origins.

I miss you every day; especially as I live alongside a woman that reminds me so much of you, who _is_ you in a sense. You probably won't believe me, but for someone who barely knew her mother you turned out nearly _just_ like her. I hope that you're safe as you read this and that you haven't forgotten me and our friendship-sometimes it was all that kept me going in that hellish world we came from. I'll continue to work towards a better future while I am here, and maybe someday another rift will reunite us and all the members of The Exiles.

Best wishes,

_Clarice_

**************************************************************

Blink signed the letter with her real name, as if that gave it a bit more significance. She remembered with a bittersweet smile the way she and T.J used to fold all their notes to each other as teenagers in the Xavier Institute, and she mimicked it with the folding of this letter.

Finally she formed a pink teleport crystal, dart-shaped, in her palm. She tossed the small folded wad of paper into the air above her head, a second later the dart sailed into it and both disappeared. Blink was left to stand in her room and hope it would reach her friend, in the reality they had last met in, the place the dart was destined for. Though the odds of Nocturne finding were astronomical, just writing the letter was therapeutic to her, and reminded her of why she was needed in this past reality-to protect her best friend's mother, and see her replace Magneto on the throne of Genosha.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Bornbored: Hope you enjoyed a small peek into the mind of the enigmatic Blink, reviews are always welcome!_

_Another story following the events of that night shared between Kurt and Wanda is soon to come, I just have to decide whether or not to start it before or after the overthrowing of Magneto…I welcome opinions on this matter, and as always your feedback is crucial to me. _

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
